Spinner-Johnny Conflict
The conflict between Spinner Mason and Johnny DiMarco began in the sixth season of Degrassi: The Next Generation. Conflict History Season 6 In Rock This Town, when Johnny and several other Lakehurst Secondary School students show up uninvited at Emma Nelson's house for Liberty's birthday party, Spinner and Jay Hogart kick them out. Season 7 In Death or Glory (1), Johnny is seen picking on Toby in the lunch room, where Spinner intervenes. He tells them to "stop acting like a bunch of monkeys" while Johnny replies to him that they'll get right on that and turns around to walk away. He then turns back and throws a punch which is caught by Spinner. Spinner bends his hand back enough to hurt Johnny, which sincerely surprises him. Later, after Spinner finds out he has cancer, Johnny is seen picking on Toby again. Spinner goes and confronts Johnny who says, "What are you gonna do about it? Sing Kumbaya?" Spinner replies "Not this time" and hits Johnny with two punches. Johnny falls to the ground. As Spinner walks away, an enraged Johnny gets up to go after him, only to be held back by Bruce and Lucas where he is forced to simply shout at his retreating figure. Johnny then leaves afterward. Johnny is also found while Lucas is fighting Danny, when Liberty interrupts. Johnny then briefly attempts to stop Spinner from interrupting while she is hitting Lucas. They are all forced to leave when Jimmy comes saying that the principal was coming. The next day Johnny purposely bumped into Spinner in the halls, Jimmy once again stops Spinner from making a mistake, causing Johnny and the rest of his Lakehurst buddies to grin and walk away. Sometime later, Spinner tries to make amends with Johnny, who doesn't accept stating that they are now famous because of his line: "When dudes square off, people wanna watch." Johnny offers that after Spinner "man's up" that Bruce is rusty, and would love to have a go at him. Later that evening, Johnny is beaten severely by Spinner without attempting to fight back in a back alley. Spinner is then pulled off by Lucas and Bruce. Spinner is soon on the ground due to his cancer related injury, and is kicked by Bruce while they are leaving. Spinner finds Johnny again, Johnny saying he's through with the fighting since Simpson is threatening to tell the cops. To which he replies he was safe, and he wanted Bruce instead. Bruce finds this funny and only says "You're dead," as an acceptance. Johnny is later mentioned to have received detention and fines with Spinner due to their filmed fights. Trivia *They both kissed Darcy Edwards, but only Spinner had a relationship with her. *Season 9 was the last season in which either of them were regular cast members. *Spinner was also enemies with Johnny's friends Lucas Valieri and Bruce. *Johnny's friend Lucas was the elder brother of Spinner's ex-girlfriend Jane Vaughn. *They both bullied Toby Isaacs but Spinner ended up being on good terms with him. *Both were involved in the Degrassi vs Lakehurst War. *Johnny was a fan of Spinner's former friend Craig Manning's music. *They were both graduated from Degrassi: Spinner in 2007 and Johnny in 2008. *They both made their final regular appearances in Degrassi Takes Manhattan. *Johnny shares similarities with Spinner's friend, Jay Hogart. Gallery 15 (8).jpg 04 (18).jpg tumblr_inline_mgh2fz9WR11qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr inline mgh257k3xP1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr inline mgh1cuJ5lj1qc1tpr.jpg Boys-group-gallery-s8-25-03-2014.jpg 7-5-3.jpg 1786785.jpg Degrassi the next generation season 8.jpg Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Interactions Category:Conflicts